Hello
by Thilbo Bagginshield
Summary: Greg gets a surprise one night during a night out with the team at a local bar. Warning Slash Nick/Greg don't like don't read. the song is 'You Had Me From Hello' by Kenny Chesney


**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**A/N:** I don't own CSI nor the Song I'm using called 'You Had Me From Hello' by Kenny Chesney

**Description:** Greg gets a surprise one night during a night out with the team at a local bar.

It was a slow day in the lab as there were no cases and nothing for anyone to do and so here was Greg Sanders board to death wishing he had something to do. He grabbed his magazines and decided to do a little reading when he caught sight of Nick Stokes who came walking by and he couldn't resist staring at his ass as he walked out of sight. 'Damn he looks hot in those Jeans' he thought then he sighed to himself shaking his head damn how he wished he could have him, but the straight laced Texan would never return his feelings so to avoid ruining their friendship he decided to keep his feelings to himself.

Nick walked into the breakroom with a smile plastered on his face. He had turned his head and caught Greg staring at him or more like his ass and already a plan was forming in his mind. He wore these pants hoping he would catch the young man's attention and it seemed like it worked like a charm. He walked over to the coffee machine getting a cup of Greg's blue Hawaiian coffee as he turned to sit down at the table catching his friends faces staring at him.

"Uh Nicky? Any particular reason why your smiling?" Catherine asked. Nick nodded.

"Yup! I caught Greg starin' at me as I came walkin' by" Nick stated they all smiled

Nick had came out to his friends and family a long time ago and they were ok with it even went the distance to tell them that he liked Greg. Turns out they had been betting about that and it amused him more then irritated. His family told him to bring the young man out next time they get vacation time and Nick told them he would if he and Greg got together. Sara's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"So Nicky what are you going to do?" Sara asked.

"I have an Idea, but I'll need your guy's help" Nick said they nodded.

"What do you need?" Warrick asked.

"Bring him to this bar" Nick instructed handing them the address this pipped Grissom's curiosity.

"Why?" Grissom asked.

"Just bring him and you'll see" Nick said.

"Ok, but what if he doesn't want to come?" Catherine asked.

"Do whatever you have to, but make sure he's there" they nodded and with that Nick got up.

"Now I do believe my shift is over I'm outta here! See ya at the bar" Nick stated then left.

Catherine and the others watched him go then turned back to talk among themselves. They were busy talking when Greg decided to make an appearance into the breakroom to get himself a cup of his coffee. He walked over to the machine and grabbed the pot he poured himself a cup then turned to leave, but Catherine had a different Idea and called his name he turned to her seeing her smile he smiled back.

"Hey Cath what's up?" Greg asked.

"Greg all four of us wants you to come out with us tonight" Catherine said. Greg sighed and shook his head.

"Not tonight guys! I think I'll just go home and sleep" Greg said he was about to turn when Sara spoke up this time.

"Oh come on Greg please? It'll be fun" Sara begged Greg looked at her then to Warrick and Grissom who nodded in agreement so he sighed.

"Alright, but only for a bit" Greg said they nodded and smiled big.

"Great meet us here and we'll leave together ok?" Warrick said Greg looked at him in wonder, but didn't comment he nodded then turned and left.

Two hours later when all of the CSI team's shift was over they gathered at the breakroom waiting on Greg to arrive. It was nearly 30 minutes later when the young man made his appearance and they couldn't help, but sigh with relief. They had thought that maybe Greg had decided to go home and forget this trip which would ruin what Nick had planned and they couldn't let that happen. He smiled at them as they smiled back.

"I'm ready! Lets go" Greg said they chuckled at his eagerness and left the lab.

They arrived at the local bar Nick had told them to come to and it was crowded to say the least, but they managed to get a seat near the front where the stage is Greg got up to go order their drinks unaware at what was going to be happening. They looked around for any sign's of Nick, but they didn't see him anywhere. Warrick was starting to get worried as he turned to the others concern showing on his face.

"Hey where is Nick?" Warrick asked.

"I don't know" Catherine said.

"He said meet him here and bring Greg, but he didn't explain a lot and now we're here, but I don't see him" Warrick said they nodded "I'm calling him" he took out his cell, but it went straight to voice mail. "It went to voice mail I don't get it Nick always answers his phone" Warrick stated.

"Do you think something is wrong?" Sara asked.

"Guys lets not jump to any conclusions just yet remember Nick said he had a plan to get Greg so whatever his plan is lets trust him enough to not worry ok?" Grissom explained they nodded just as Greg came walking back with the drinks.

"Here you go guys!" Greg said.

"Thanks Greggo" Sara said they smiled at him as he smiled back. Just then the bar owner started speaking.

"Alright ladies and Gentlemen tonight we have a special performance! Give a big hand for Nick as he will be singing You Had Me From Hello" He announced catching everyone's attention and that certainly caught theirs.

"You don't think it's our Nick do you?" Catherine asked they nodded.

"Yeah I think so" Sara said they turned and yes indeed it was Nick Stokes up there with a guitar in his hands.

"Thank y'all so much for comin' this song goes out to Greg Sanders who had captured my every attention right from the beginnin' as he always puts the biggest smile on my face! Here it is Kenny Chesney's You Had Me From Hello" Nick announced then began playing the guitar he was rather good too as Greg sat stunned and shocked the other four smiled big.

"**One word, that's all you said**

**Something in your voice caused me to turn my head**

**Your smile, just captured me**

**You were in my future as far as I could see**

**And I don't know how it happens, but it happens still**

**You asked me if I love you, if I always will"**

"**Well you had me from hello**

**I felt love start to grow**

**The moment I looked into your eyes you won me**

**It was over from the start you completely stole my heart**

**And now you won't let go**

**I never even had a chance you know**

**You had me from hello"**

As everyone listened to Nick sing they couldn't believe how well he could. Heck they didn't even know he _could_ sing let alone play. Greg however sat with his mouth hung opened tears started to gather in his eyes he couldn't believe that Nick Stokes was singing for him telling him that he loved him just as much as he loved Nick.

"**Inside I built a wall**

**So high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall**

**One touch, you brought it down**

**The bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground**

**And I swore to me I wasn't going to love again**

**The last time was the last time I'd let someone in"**

"**But you had me from hello**

**I felt love start to grow**

**The moment I looked into your eyes you won me**

**It was over from the start you completely stole my heart**

**And now you wont let go"**

"**I never even had a chance you know**

**You had me from hello"**

"**That's all you said**

**Something in your voice caused me to turn my head**

**You had me from hello**

**You had me from hello**

**Boy, I've loved you from hello"**

Once the song was finished there was not a dry eye in the building as everyone cheered for him he got up bowed and left the stage. Greg looked around at his friends who smiled at him then everything clicked he couldn't help, but laugh a little at it.

"You guys planned this didn't you?" Greg asked.

"We'll Nick planned it, but honestly we had no idea he was going to sing" Catherine said Greg nodded just as Nick came walking up Greg got up and rushed to his arms the Texan pulled him to him.

"Nicky I love you too" Greg said Nick smiled big and nodded.

"You wanna get out of here?" he asked huskily Greg nodded.

"Yes"

with that Nick grabbed him by the hand waved at the others and left with his new lover in tow excited for what the future will hold for them.

End.

**Tell me what you think**


End file.
